1. Field of the Invention
The following invention relates to a suspended brick wall lintel system. More particularly, though not exclusively, the invention relates to a system used to support brick veneer walls off the ground in the construction of brick veneer dwellings without the requirement for conventional concrete foundations, footings or a concrete slab poured directly onto the ground.
2. State of the Art
Known method of constructing full brick and brick veneer dwellings require the wall systems to come into intimate contact with the ground. Thus white ant and drainage problems prevail.
The construction of such dwellings is a time consuming process which is labour intensive and requires special tools and skills.
Also, known construction methods involve a high level of distance to the natural ground.